For you my love
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: AU Riku & Sora are a couple. When something happens and Riku is kidnapped, Sora must summon the forgotten power of the Keyblade. But can he save him? yaoi. R


_**For you my love**_

by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **AU. Riku & Sora are a couple. When something happens and Riku is kidnapped, Sora must summon the forgotten power of the Keyblade. But can he save him? yaoi. R&R

**Rating: **R

**Pairings: **Riku x Sora (there might be more)

**Time Setting: **After the first game, but everything is back to normal.

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Kingdom Hearts! Got that?

/bla bla bla/ thoughts

"bla bla bla" speech

_bla bla bla _dreams and other stuff.

:bla bla bla: action

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Explinations and beforehand. 

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_

"Yeah, yeah I'm up!" came the voice of a groggy brunette as he shut the alarm clock off.

Sora sat up and looked around his messy room before before looking down at his sleeping koi, Riku. Sora was now 17 and Riku 18. The Keyblade was gone until needed and everything was back to normal... with one key difference. When Sora saved Riku from being locked in Kingdom Hearts he at the same time realized he loved Riku, and Riku realized he loved Sora.

At first their parents hated the idea. Only problem was, that by the time they liked eachother Riku &Sora had already screwed. So their parents had to live with that fact. And so did the rest of the island. Most people had gotten used to seeing those two making out almost everywhere. Kairi however wasn't one of those people. She still loved Sora. In Kairi's eyes Sora was single and not gay. (1)

Other than that everything else was normal. Riku was a pervert with bad grades. Sora was slightly gothic with good grades.

Sora smiled to himself as he remembered all that had happened.

"Riku wake up!"

"Mmmmmmm Sora..."

Sora sweatdropped / What a hentai./ "Riku!"

"Mmmmmmm harder Sora :drool:"

"Riku!"

"Mmmmmmm more Sora more :drools more:"

"Ok then..."

Sora backed away from the bed a little before running and jumping on Riku's erection.

"Oh fuck! Sora that hurt!" he yelled.

"Yeah? Well that'll teach you to not wake up in the morning!"

":sigh: Can't you wake people up the normal way?"

"Nope!" he said smiling his huge smile.

"Didn't think so. Now off!" he shoved him but Sora held on tight.

"Why?" he asked squirming on Riku's lap to get comfy.

"Because your giving me a hard-on."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." he paused for a second. "Make me!"

"If you insist." he said as he pulled Sora down and kissed him.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." Sora moaned and kissed back.

Riku's hands trailed down towards Sora's boxers. He reached the elastic and began pulling down. He was about halfway when...

"Oh god! I really gotta learn to knock first!"

Sora broke the kiss. "MOM!"

"Stop attempting to fuck eachother and get ready for school!"

"Hai mom." said Sora glumly.

His mom left shaking her head as Sora grabbed a pair of black jeans with a crown near the bottom. (2)

He put on a black t-shirt and his crown neckleace, before grabbing a pair of socks, blowing Riku a kiss and going downstairs.

A few minutes later Riku came down the stairs wearing baggy black jeans, a t-shirt reading "My sex life is better" and a really glum look on his face.

"So how did you boys sleep last night?" asked Sora's mom as she laid plates of ham & eggs in front of them.

"Good." they both answered at once.

"Well that's nice. Oh! Sora?"

"Yeah mom?"

"I don't want to get anymore letters like this from the school got that?" she said becoming stern.

"What letters?" he asked buttering himself some toast while Riku drank some milk.

"According to the principal, you two are skipping classes and meeting and making out on the school roof. It also said that once you two were both naked and about to screw when they caught you."

"Oh that. No biggie." Sora said as Riku hid a laugh.

"You, stop laughing! You, yes it's biggie! Control your hormones."

"Ok, ok fine! We'll stop it! Geez!"

"Thank you. Now get going! You're going to be late."

"Bye mom!"

"Bye ma'am!"

"Bye boys! And remember, no skipping!"

"We know mom!" called Sora before racing off.

**Around the corner...**

"Your mom sure is nice." said Riku.

"If you say so."

"Well it's true. You remember my mom don't you? She's a total bitch."

"...Good point."

"Please can we skip?" he asked giving puppy dog eyes.

"Riku! Holy shit it's only monday! Wait till wednesday at least." he said grinning.

"Ok." he said pouting.

**When along came...**

"SORA!"

"Oh no! Not on moday!"

"Hey Sora!" said Kairi walking in between the two.

"Hi Kairi." he said sounding bored.

"How was your weekend?"

"None of you business."

"Oh... Can I walk with you?"

"No!"

"Thanks!"

/She's so dense it's not even funny. Man this is gonna be a long day./ thought Sora as Kairi yapped away. He looked at Riku who just shook his head with a shrug.

Yep it was gonna be a long slow monday on Destiny Island for the two lovebirds.

* * *

(1) Kairi is really dense. She can't figure out they're gay even if they're making out in front of her. 

(2) The crown in Sora's trademark in this fic. It's on almost all his stuff.

**A/N:** Not bad at all if I do say so myself. This story is dedicated to my best friend Nat (a.k.a SanzoGoku4ever). Hope you like it! Hope everyone else likes it too. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 2. Suggestions are welcome. No flames. Read & Review!


End file.
